Drew, your memory lives on in my heart
by Pikachu's Best Friend
Summary: Drew's leaving, but promises May that he'll return really soon. But when he gets killed in an accident, May's world falls apart. Will they meet again? Of course! CS oneshot


I was inspired by the song 'My Heart Will Go On'.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
that is how I know you go on_

(Flashback)

"Drew, why are you leaving me again?" May asked, tears rolling down her check.

"I have to go May… you wouldn't understand," He said, turning away. This was hurting him as much as it was hurting her.

"But," she began, but he cut her off.

"I'll be back soon. Really soon. I promise," he tossed her a perfect red rose making her smile. She waved at his retreating figure.

"Good-bye. I'll miss you! Come back soon…" she started to sob. Tears rolled off her cheeks and onto the delicate rose petals.

Drew raised his hand in a sort of good-bye fashion.

"Good-bye Drew. I love you!" She called out to him, holding the rose close to her heart.

Drew turned around and smiled at her. "Same," he said, then continued walking . May smiled too, and hoped that he would return soon. Just like he promised.

(End of flashback)

"I refuse to believe it. I can't…," May sighed, sitting up on the bed she was lying on, she looked at a picture on her dresser. It was a picture of her and Drew at the beach. She pushed him in the water, and he had a pink starfish on his head.

"Oh Drew," she cried. They had laughed so much that day on the beach. _'I have to stop thinking about him,'_ she screamed in her head._ 'He is no longer of this earth,'_ she thought sadly.

_Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on_

May sighed, deciding she couldn't sleep, she picked up the phone and called Dawn.

"May? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Dawn said, annoyed that her friend would wake her up at this time.

"It's 2:30 AM but I couldn't sleep," May explained.

"It's _him _again, isn't it? It's always _him_," Dawn said. "You need to get over him. People don't live forever!"

"Dawn," May was crying harder then ever. How could Dawn tell her to get over _him_? She loved _him_!

"But Dawn!" May yelled into the phone.

"May… please," She said, "stop think about him, and go back to sleep." Then the phone clicked and the dial tone was heard.

'_Drew, where are you?' _

She looked out the window and saw a star glowing brighter then the rest. It was like it was shinning just for her. '_Maybe you are still with me…somewhere.'_

With that thought in her head, May finally fell asleep.

_Near, far wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door and  
You're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

May stood at the grave of her love, Drew. She ran her fingers along the smooth writing engraved in the stone. '_Why? Why is life taken away so quickly.' _

Her Pokemon watched her with concerned looks on their faces. May was become less of who she really was.

"Why?" She said out loud.

"Why do people die?" A girl asked walking up beside her.

"Misty," May exclaimed.

"People die because it's the way life is. You need to move on. Dwelling on the past does you no good," Misty told her crying friend.

"I know, but I can't help it!" May yelled. She looked at the rose she held so dear. Another ruby red petal fell onto the grave. '_Soon the last petal with fall,'_ she thought sadly.

Misty was staring at the grave, she thought about all that had happened. She never thought Drew's life would end by doing something he loved.

Misty turned to her friend, May. She wasn't taking this very well.

"Come on May. I'll get you an ice cream if you cheer up," Misty said.

"Cheer up? Cheer up! How am I suppose to cheer up!" May screamed in Misty's face.

"Same old May. I'll get you a double scoop," Misty said, holding up 2 dollars.

"Make it a triple scoop and you got yourself a deal," May shook her friends hand.

"You got it. Lets go," Misty said, while running towards the near by ice cream shop.

"In a minute," May called to her. She took one last look at the grave. Sighing in defeat, May placed a beautiful blue rose on the grave that she grew just for him.

"Wait for me, Drew," She said.

_Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
and never let go till we're gone_

May was licking her triple scoop chocolate fudge ice cream on her way home. She was thinking of all the times Drew had bought her ice cream. She remember this one time he was making fun of her, and she took the mint chocolate chip ice cream and through it in his face.

"That was hilarious," she said.

He was mad at her for a while but eventually got over it. Actually, he laughed with her.

She also remembered the 'food fight' Drew and her had over the last brownie.

'_We fought for a long time, but in the end Drew won.' _She laughed at that memory, remembering the smirk on Drew's face until she tackled him.

_Love was when I loved you  
one true time I hold to  
in my life we'll always go on_

(Flashback)

May was watching TV alone in her apartment. She never expected to see or hear what see did that night.

"Hello, I'm Sam, and we're coming to you live from Jubilife city, where the contest hall caught on fire." A black-haired news reporter said while standing in front of a burning red building. "It caught fire when a young trainer told his Charmeleon to aim an attack at the ceiling. He was trying to catch his opponent off guard, but ended up catching the ceiling on fire." There were firefighters running in and out of the building.

"One coordinator, Drew Andrews, was crushed by a burning piece of the ceiling, while trying to get all of the Pokemon out safely. He was killed on impact with no chance of medical help. That is all," the woman finished, turning to watch firefighters running with their hoses.

May switched off the TV and called Dawn. She had never felt so miserable and alone in her entire life. Not even when she was traveling alone in Johto for 3 weeks. Then she traveled with Drew for the rest of her journey.

She cried herself to sleep that night. Telling herself it was a lie, and trying to believe it.

_Near, far wherever you are I  
believe that the heart does go on  
once more you open the door and  
you here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on  
(yeah)_

It was an extremely cold night at the graveyard. May lied down on the grave, resting her head on the cold, gray stone.

The wind blew fiercely through the trees, creating a creepy demonic-like sound. The branches scraped against each other, scaring May half to death. She looked up at the brightest star in the sky. It glowed above her head, and she wished she could join it up in the sky.

She began to grow very tired. He eyelids wouldn't stay open any longer.

"I can't fall asleep here," She said, but it was too late. Her eyes closed, making her world turn dark.

* * *

She woke up in a place she didn't recognize. It was a dark blue color with bright lights all around. Then she saw the earth, but she wasn't on it. She was above it. 

"Where am I?" She asked looking around for someone.

"Hey, May. What took you so long?" A cocky voice said from behind her.

"Drew?" She asked turning around to see the green-haired coordinator standing behind her.

"Drew, is that you?" She asked unsure if he was really there.

"The one and only," He replied, smirking.

"Drew! It is you!" May said, hugging him. He placed a hand on her back and smiled.

After awhile she pulled away. "Drew, where am I?" She asked really confused.

"Welcome to the land of the dead, May," He replied still smiling.

"I died?" May asked.

"Yep. On _my _grave," He said.

"Oh," was all she said, but she was smiling too.

"Hey, wanna go scare Ash and Misty in the living world?" Drew asked.

"You bet!" May replied.

_You're here, there's nothing I  
fear, and I know that my heart will  
go on we'll stay forever this way  
you're safe in my heart and my  
heart will go on and on.

* * *

_

I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
